A Feather in His Hare
A Feather in His Hare is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is yet another pun on "hair". Plot Bugs is pursued by a dopey Native American. Bugs seeks vengeance by "thinking up some more deviltry for that Apache." At the climactic moment, Bugs, looking at the camera, asks "Who does he think he is?"; the Indian answers, "Me? Me last Mohican!" "The Last of the Mohicans, eh?" Bugs says, "Well, look Geronimo, cast your eyes skyward." Looking up, he sees several storks carrying infant versions of the goofy Indian, and passes out. The bunny, laughing hysterically, happens to cast his own eyes skyward, and sees hundreds of storks carrying infant bunnies resembling Bugs himself, who shout, in unison, "Eh, what's up, Pop?" Bugs then passes out, falling on top of the unconscious Indian as the cartoon ends. Gallery Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Starring Bugs Bunny! * Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs Bunny Classics: Special Collector's Edition * VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Here Comes Bugs * Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Vol.3 Side 10 Trivia Controversy This cartoon was one of 12 pulled from Cartoon Network annual June Bugs marathon in 2001 by order of AOL Time Warner due to ethnic stereotyping. It used to be regularly shown on Cartoon Network's Looney Tunes compilation shows (specifically Bugs and Daffy and The Acme Hour), but it features a stereotype of a Native American which some consider offensive. Notes * This was Jones' first Bugs Bunny cartoon to feature the modern design of Bugs instead of the one he used from "Super-Rabbit" to "Hair-Raising Hare". * The Indian's body shape, along with the glasses he wears, suggest that he is meant to be a parody of Ed Wynn, although the voice does not match. References External Links Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Banned shorts Category:Banned films Category:Censored shorts Category:Censored Eleven Category:Censored films Category:Censored Eleven shorts Category:Censored Eleven films Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Story by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce and Michael Maltese Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1948 films Category:1948 shorts Category:1948 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Films